The Negatives
by SaranyaM7092
Summary: Ever wonder what led the villains of our stories to become villains? Were they truly evil or was it their circumstances in life? Find out what led Lord Voldemort, Sebastian Morgenstern, Cersei Lannister and many more villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello guys. This is my first ever Fan fiction. I have always been attracted to the villains of the amazing stories, and how their lives were before they came into this evil world. Did they have a choice? Please review to tll me what changes I can make to make the story better, or even to tell me if you enjoyed it. Hope you like it!**

 **None of the characters are owned by me, unfortunately...**

Chapter 1: Petunia Dursley

When we hear the name Petunia Dursley, the first thing that truly comes to our mind is how much we hate her. We hate her for what she did to Harry, for all those years of his life. Other adjectives about the well-known Mrs. Dursley include Skinny figure, erratic nature and, of course, Lily Potter's sister. But now, think.

Imagine. Imagine that you are a beautiful young girl with a beautiful younger sister. Both of you are so pretty, you are named after flowers. In your childhood, you and your sister were close. Very close. You used to play, read and study together. Then one day, say, on your sister's eleventh birthday, she receives a letter. The letter says that she is magical, and that she has been accepted at a magical school.

Your parents cannot be more proud. You are also happy for your sister, but just like any other person, you are jealous. In the years that follow, you and your sister drift apart from each other, and you are left all alone. Your parents are much more proud of your sister than of you, and she is always the special one, making you feel so small and unwanted. Although you know that your parents love you, you do not get half the attention your sister gets. Gradually, jealousy overpowers your love for her. Anger overpowers your love for her.

After years of seeking attention and love, you are now a grown lady. You have been through your trials of life and now want a peaceful and happy life. Your sister is now married, and whatever strings were left that connected you and your sister have become very fragile. Then, you meet a man. A man who makes you feel special. He loves you and cares for you and gives you the attention that you always deserved. He considers you his priority.

You start dreaming new dreams of a better life, a fresh start. You try to connect to your sister, but her husband is not so willing to keep connections with non-magical folks. It breaks your heart, but you try to keep going. You marry the man you love and a year later, both of you have a beautiful, healthy son. Your life suddenly starts to seem perfect. Your dreams are becoming a reality. All those strings of your life don't seem so fragile anymore.

Then one evening, someone rings the bell of your house. You open the door to find a basket at your doorstep. The basket contains a letter and an adorable little baby. You pick up the baby and read the letter. It says that your sister and her husband have been murdered, and the baby is their surviving child. Tears fill your eyes, and complicated emotions of shock, sadness and anger and fear come over you. In one moment, you realize that your dreams have shattered like breaking glass. All that you have done, all your life, to get where you were then, was for nothing.. All the strings left inside you break.

So, think. And remember what it is like to be Petunia Dursley. Dreams broken, heart broken, family gone. Thus, Petunia may be a negative character, but she has her reasons….

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys. Welcome back to the second chapter of my story. I did not write this chapter on my own, I had help from an amazing anonymous person, who wishes that all of you like this story. Also, a big thank you to all the readers and all those who have given reviews. And, in case you were wondering why it is me who has posted a review on my own story, it was actually my friend who was using my account to post that review. This has been a really long break for me, but I promise to not take such a long leave, ever again.**

 **All of these characters have a mother. Sadly, it is not me.**

Chapter 2: Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail.

I am the narrator of this story, and I am to understand his point of view, but to be real, Peter Pettigrew is not the best of characters to come across in the world of fiction. He betrayed his childhood friends and gave them up to He-Who-Must-Not-Named. And although he is gone, people are going to find it hard to forget and forgive the well-known Wormtail. He brings to our minds an ugly image of a fat boy, who had lived 12 years of his life as a rat. A rat. But it isn't easy to play the part of Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was a Hogwarts student, as all know. During his sorting ceremony, The Sorting Hat pondered over which house he belonged to (Gryffindor or Slytherin) for about more than 5 minutes, hence making him a true Hatstall. But no matter how rare Hatstalls were, this fact disturbed Peter greatly. At times he thought that he should have been sorted into Slythrin instead of a House for bravery and chivalry. And he knew that unlike other children of his age, he was much different, much difficult. Until, he met his friends.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were one of the most popular people at school. But when all of them met, they did not see Wormtail as an ugly, talent lacking boy, or even as a Hatstall. They saw him as he was- just another Wizard. Finally Peter had some friends. And they were not just friends, they were his Gods. He had adventures with them, and equal fun as well. In a few years, they had become Animagi and made the popular Marauders' Map. But as the years went by, Peter started to realize something. Somehow, he was feeling left behind. It was starting to bother him more and more that his friends were much better than him. He was secretly feeling jealous, something he had not felt for quite some time.

Then, a girl came into his life. A girl who truly knew what Peter was made of. It was Peter's fourth or fifth year in school when he first met Grace Robbs. She was a beautiful blue-eyed half blood who belonged to the Hufflepuff House. She was always a good friend to Peter, and sometimes, even better than his other friends. Once, when he had failed a potions test, she was the only one to console him. And then when other kids made fun of him, he was always encouraged by Grace, who would say that he was just as handsome and talented as the other kids. Peter's life had started to truly mean something to him, at last.

It was a bright and sunny day when Peter had decided to tell Grace about his feelings. He had been lying in bed for hours without sleep the night before, thinking about Grace's reaction. Would she be happy and surprised, or disturbed and shocked? Would she accept him? But at last, He gave up all his worries and started to head towards the Whomping Willow, close to which, Grace and he read stories. When he finally made it there, he saw Grace, but there was someone else with her. No, two, three other boys were there with her. Their faces were all too familiar. When he approached his friends and asked them what they were doing there, Sirius said "Meet Grace, my date tonight. We haven't planned where to go, but we're sure we'll go somewhere! My dear brothers-in-arms, can I please borrow our map for this night?" And that day, Peter understood that if he had truly asked Grace to be his girlfriend, it would have been a greatly embarrassing situation. And he never made such attempts at love again.

Years passed this way, Peter always the talent lacking boy he had been. But then, darkness started to descend as He Who Must Not Be Named started to gather followers. And he and all his friends, including Lily, became part of the Order Of the Phoenix. He had started off as a normal member, sworn to free the world from the Dark Lord's evils. But things were not so good when Voldemort decided to kill the Potters. When Peter was made the Secret Keeper of the Potters, Lord Voldemort tortured the truth out of him, and Peter was unable to be loyal to his friends and family, and found refuge with the Death Eaters.

But the Dark Lord's downfall was unexpected, and led the Death Eaters to cling on to any lie that could make them survive in the world and society. Peter chose the lie of death. He decided that after James and Lily, Sirius would not be hard to betray. He framed him for murder, and became a rat for the following twelve years of his life. When his true form was revealed to Harry, he let him live. And for the first time in twelve years, Peter became remembered his old friend.

When he resurrected Voldemort, he killed. When he fought with innocent wizards and witches, he killed. He kept torturing and killing because that was his identity now, a killer. A Death Eater. A betrayer. Until he met Harry again in the Malfoy Manor, he killed. And when Harry reminded him of his Life debt to him, he remembered his friends. When he looked at Harry's eyes, he remembered what he had left behind in the past. James with his messy hair and glasses and Lily with those green eyes. And Harry, their child. Their flesh and blood. And he refused to kill him, even for the master he had saved with his life. And for that one moment of hesitation, or rather refusal, his own hand strangled him, and he slew again, this time, for good measure.

So, it is not easy to lead the life of Peter Pettigrew. If you have always thought of him as a blatant, stupid, bad character…rethink your choices.

To be continued…


End file.
